Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.)
The Brutal Floating Behemoth (B.F.B.) is currently the highest ranked bloon and was introduced in Bloons Tower Defense 4. The B.F.B's other appearances include Bloons TD 4 Expansion and Bloons Super Monkey. As its name suggests, it's brutal as B.F.B's inflict the most damage out of any Bloon (so far), it floats since it's blimp-like, and it is large, which is the definition of behemoth. It is a colossal bloon which can easily be identified by its sinister eyes, blimp-like appearance, red and white color, and anti-monkey symbol. In BTD4, it first appears at round 60 which is the last round, before Freeplay Mode on Medium Difficulty. In Bloons Super Monkey, it only appears in the last wave, and it takes much longer to pop than in BTD4. When fighting it, it takes a large amount of hits to pop but the extremely slow speed compensates for that. Like the M.O.A.B., escaping will result in a game over since it deals 2,884 damage, unless Healthy Bananas earns sufficient lives to let the BFB pass. Popping it rewards a total of 1525 (3050, in Double Cash Mode) Money, and releases 4 M.O.A.B.'s. Bfb.JPG|Two Sun Gods attack a B.F.B. BFB example.jpg|Due to the toughness of the BFB, Dart Monkeys have no effect on it SLider.png|A lot of damage is dealt; a B.F.B is one of the bloons SungodBFB.png|A Sun God uses sunrays for Combat. BFB spammage.jpg|So many BFB's... B.F.B Spikes.png|Spikes V.S B.F.B. Who will win? Combat The B.F.B. is the highest ranked bloon to date, and therefore is the hardest bloon to pop. It is immune to Monkey Glue and the Ice Tower, but it is also the slowest bloon in the game. Attention should always be focused on B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's should they show up as they are serious threats. During later rounds (round 80+) multiple B.F.B's show up in a single round, as well as multiple M.O.A.B's. One of the best ways to deal with B.F.Bs is to pile them with powerful towers such as Sun Gods and fully upgraded Bomb Towers (M.O.A.B Maulers). Be sure to get ready to pop the 4 M.O.A.B's released upon popping a B.F.B. Bloons Super Monkey It is almost impossible to pop the B.F.B. with only Death Ray Vision. Try using Quad MOAB and Death Ray together with Plasma (Multi and Super if necessary). It takes a longer time to pop it than in Bloons TD 4. Only one appears in the game, but it is still a serious threat. If you don't pop enough bloons and it escapes, you lose the game. It is also the last enemy encountered. Strategies Article: B.F.B./Strategies You may attack this bloon with multiple high level towers all set on the strength setting, with some of the high level towers set on "first" to kill bloons that spawn from these B.F.B's. Another strategy is if you save up your money and buy at least 3 money farms after round 50, then you will be able to buy over 50 Sun Gods plus all the other stuff that you have bought. If you plan it right, you can have over 40 B.F.B's come, and they won't be a threat at all. Good Luck!! Trivia *The Round 66 quote "B.F.B stands for Brutal Floating Behemoth. What were you thinking?" identifies the Bloon. *The B.F.B is the slowest Bloon among all Bloons. *B.F.B's are so tough that: **It takes around 60 Road Spikes to pop a B.F.B, which equals 600 spike damage in total. **It has high resistance to the Super Monkey Storm which has the power to pop any non-zeppelin Bloon (Ceramic and down) instantly. **A Sun God cannot destroy a BFB alone (except on Road Track or Daisy Track). **It takes at least 60 M.O.A.B. Mauler missiles to pop. **2,884 darts are required to pop a B.F.B, assuming that the B.F.B has full health. *Destroying a B.F.B rewards you money, whereas destroying a M.O.A.B., or Ceramic Bloon does not reward you money, although all the Bloons descended from these do give money. *The B.F.B. and M.O.A.B usually cause the game to lag. After round 100 the game can get extremely slow due to the ridiculous amount of B.F.B's and M.O.A.B's appearing every round. *The B.F.B's fans don't rotate like the M.O.A.B's. *Fully popping a B.F.B. and its descendants with Road Spikes can make the game freeze or become very slow. *999 B.F.B's appear on Round 250, the "unofficial" last round of BTD4. It is possible to finish the round if you can somehow manage to place Sun Gods all over the screen. No rounds are programmed after this one; you can start round 251, but no Bloons appear, so you must end the game to exit it. Although it is nearly impossible to get to that level without using cheats or doing the map with the monkey temple and activating it, on the iPhone version of BTD4, it is much easier to pop them with the Sun God Temple. *The B.F.B is the icon of Apopalypse Mode. *The B.F.B has a mouth as shown in the Apopalypse mode on the iPhone version. *The monkey in the anti-monkey symbol is the same as the Bloons monkey. *The B.F.B can hit Road Spikes in other lanes. Category:Boss Bloons Category:Bloons TD Bloons Category:Immune Bloons Category:Bloons Category:Bloon Types